boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Al Capone
Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone (played by Stephen Graham), is a part of the Chicago crime scene who formerly had a partnership with Jimmy Darmody. Biography Background Al was born Alphonse Gabriel Capone on January 17, 1899. His parents are Italian immigrants Teresina Capone (née Raiola) born December 28, 1867 in Angri, Salerno and Gabriele Capone, a barber from Castellammare di Stabia near Naples. The family immigrated to the United States in 1893 and settled at 95 Navy Street, in the Navy Yard section of downtown Brooklyn. Gabriele Capone worked at a nearby barber shop at 29 Park Avenue. Gabriele and Teresina had eight more children: James (known as "Richard"), Raffaele ("Ralph"), Salvatore ("Frank"), John, Albert, Matthew, Rose and Mafalda. When Al was 11, the family moved to 38 Garfield Place in Park Slope, Brooklyn. Capone showed promise as a student, but had trouble with the rules at his strict parochial Catholic school. He dropped out at the age of 14, after being expelled for hitting a female teacher in the face. He worked at odd jobs around Brooklyn, including a candy store and a bowling alley. During this time, Capone was influenced by gangster Johnny Torrio, whom he came to regard as a mentor. After his initial stint with small-time gangs that included the Junior Forty Thieves and the Bowery Boys, Capone joined the Brooklyn Rippers and then the powerful Five Points Gang based in Lower Manhattan. During this time, he was employed and mentored by fellow racketeer Frankie Yale (an associate of Torrio) as a bartender in a Coney Island dance hall and saloon called the Harvard Inn. Capone received the scars that gave him the nickname "Scarface" in a fight. After he inadvertently insulted a woman while working the door at a Brooklyn night club, Capone was attacked by her brother Frank Gallucio; his face was slashed three times on the left side. Al later claimed that he received the scars serving with the famous Lost Battalion during World War I but in reality he never served in the military. Torrio moved to Chicago during the war. Al had a son with Mae Coughlin on December 4 1918 and they married on December 30 1918. Yale contacted Torrio and requested that he give Capone work in Chicago because he was being investigated for a murder in New York and also needed to tidy up his image. Capone accepted Torrio's offer and went to Chicago in 1919 where he worked as Torrio's driver and as a bouncer and bartender at the Four Deuces brothel. He moved his family to Chicago soon afterwards. Season 1 The Al Capone of January 1920 is a 21-year old gangster that works as a driver, bartender and enforcer for Johnny Torrio. Capone is a young man of low culture, immature, impatient, impulsive and loudmouthed that prefers to use violence when presented with a conflict. Everything seems to be funny to him, too. He shares a flat with his wife Mae, young son Sonny and mother Teresina, whom he keeps unaware of what he does for a living. . ("Boardwalk Empire")]] As Torrio’s driver, Al accompanies him and his boss Big Jim Colosimo to Atlantic City on the eve of Prohibition in January 17 1920 but is left outside of the meeting between local town boss Nucky Thompson and New York City gangsters Arnold Rothstein and Lucky Luciano where Torrio and Colosimo act as mediators. While waiting in the parking lot he meets Nucky’s driver, Jimmy Darmody and immediately connects with him. The two are almost the same age, have a son and a shared desire to make easy money in the illegal alcohol business. Darmody is also a war veteran, and Capone falsely claims to be one and to have served in the Lost Battallion, saying that his facial scars were made by a German bayonet. The bosses reunion ends with Nucky selling a liquor shipment worth $60,000 to Rothstein, but Darmody and Capone hijack the shipment while en route to New York. The hijacking, envisioned by Darmody and intended to be bloodless, is compromised when Capone is startled by a deer and the two young men resort to killing Rothstein’s men. While Jimmy remains in Atlantic City, Capone drives the liquor to Chicago and sells it to Torrio, who approves their actions after the fact and in turn arranges for Frankie Yale to murder Colosimo since the senior gangster didn’t want to be involved in the illegal alcohol business. However, one of Rothstein’s men, Simon, and whom Capone should have killed, turns up alive some days later and identifies Jimmy, forcing him to take refuge in Chicago. wait for a meeting with Charlie Sheridan. ("Family Limitation")]] Torrio employs Jimmy and Al to collect taxes from the businesses near the Four Deuces brothel. Once again, Capone causes problems when he beats a bartender in Greektown that is already under the ‘protection’ of Irish gangster Charlie Sheridan and thus refuses to pay Torrio for it. Sheridan responds by ordering a hit against Pearl, a prostitute that was in a relationship with Jimmy, and causing minor damage in the Four Deuces. Jimmy, Al and Torrio then set a trap against Sheridan and kill him, giving them control of Greektown. Around the same time, Al invites Jimmy to dine with his family, during which the latter discovers that Sonny is deaf. Al comes to believe that this is a punishment for his own sins. Jimmy also realizes that Capone is a phony veteran. After Jimmy goes back to Atlantic City, Al gets in a discussion with Torrio and decides to make a drive towards maturity. Following a visit to a synagogue, where an old Jewish man points that Al wears a boy’s cap, he ditches it for a fedora and begins to dress more like an archetypal gangster. By the time he drives Torrio once again to Atlantic City in order to make peace between Nucky and Arnold Rothstein just before the presidential election in November, Capone even calls out Lucky Luciano for making a joke about Big Jim Colosimo’s death. After peace is signed Capone takes part in the killing of the D’Alessio Brothers. Season 2 and Lucky Luciano in Jimmy Darmody's house.]] While Al continues his rise in Chicago, his drive to maturity is brief and by early 1921 he is making jokes about Colosimo’s demise again. He is brought in on the attempt to dethrone Nucky Thompson by Jimmy. Jimmy alienates the old financiers that backed The Commodore before his stroke. Al repeatedly urges Jimmy to kill Nucky, rather than sticking to The Commodore’s plan to send him to jail and with support from Luciano, Meyer Lansky and Nucky’s own brother Eli Thompson, is able to get Jimmy to cave in and accept Al’s offer of a Chicago hitman to do the deed. However, the assassination is bungled and Al’s hitman is killed. Capone also brings George Remus as a new supplier of alcohol for Jimmy but Nucky’s maneuvers flood the town with quality liquor, rendering Remus’ alcohol worthless and putting the young gangsters’ finances at risk. With the prospect of losing a fortune, Al takes his part back to Chicago and sells it. In his absence Jimmy’s wife is murdered (while in intimate company with another woman) and Jimmy goes missing. Rather than being affected, and despite the fact that he knew personally Jimmy and his wife, Al assumes that Jimmy is the killer with ease and even jokes that if she was his wife he’d done the same. He then agrees to divide Jimmy’s part of the alcohol with Luciano and Lansky behind Jimmy’s back. Season 3 Chicago crime boss Johnny Torrio is headed to Naples for the New Year but tries to settle a turf dispute with Northside Irish gangster Dean O'Banion before leaving. The sit-down goes badly when O'Banion mocks Al's deaf son. Torrio asks Capone not to start a war and Capone makes it his New Year's resolution. As Torrio leaves, Capone tells his associate Jake Guzik that it is not New Year until midnight. Nelson Van Alden arrives at O'Banion's florist shop just as Capone gets there. O'Banion pretends that he is his bodyguard, and that his suitcase contains a weapon. Van Alden plays along and Capone backs down. tries to teach his boy Sonny to fight.]] Al Capone readies for his day and notices that his son, Sonny, has a bruise on his face. Mae tells Al that it happened at school and that Sonny is being bullied by a new boy. Al rails against the bully attacking someone who is practically deaf and Mae reminds him that it is a special school and all the students are. Al arrives for work at the Four Deuces brothel and is disgusted to receive a handful of sticky cash from Jake Guzik. He criticizes Guzik's unkempt appearance and urges him to take better care of himself. That evening Al tries to teach Sonny to defend himself but scares the boy to tears. He embraces his son, apologizing for upsetting him. .|220px|right|thumb]] Dean O'Banion's man Joe Miller assaults Guzik when he is making his collections. Miller mocks Guzik's appearance and body odor as he beats him in front of a crowded bar. Guzik returns to the Deuces and tells Al what happened. Al goes out to find Miller and beats him to death. He then goes home to Sonny and play him a song on the mandolin, putting the boys hand on his throat so he can feel the vibrations of his singing. Meanwhile, Torrio has returned from his trip to Italy. He sits down with Capone about the incident involving him and Joe Miller, one of O’Banion’s men. Capone is worried that his killing of Joe will upset O’Banion and cause a feud between the two gangs. Torrio says to wait until they meet with O’Banion. The following day, O’Banion and Van Alden go to meet with Capone and Torrio. Van Alden, with his briefcase of irons, is introduced as the “muscle.” Torrio says that life is too short for such arguments and uses Pompeii as an example. O’Banion and Capone are confused, but Van Alden knows what Torrio is talking about. When the subject of Joe Miller comes up, Torrio leaves and tells him to talk to Capone about it.'' '' When Van Alden starts Selling his aquavit to local Norwegian cafe owners, his side business fails when Al Capone realizes that he is selling hooch on the wrong side of town. As a result, two of capone's men Apprehend Van Alden and bring him to capone himself. Al capone then presses Van Alden for information regarding his arch-rival Dean O' Banion's operation. Category:the pony Relationships Family *Teresina Capone: Mother *Mae Capone: Wife *Sonny Capone: Son Racketeering *Johnny Torrio: Mentor and employer *Jimmy Darmody: Friend and bootlegging partner (deceased) *Frankie Yale: Friend and former colleague *Richard Harrow: Associate *Mickey Doyle: Former bootlegging partner *Lucky Luciano: Former bootlegging partner *Meyer Lansky: Former bootlegging partner *Scozione: Colleague *Gino: Colleague *Dean O'Banion: Rival *Billy Winslow: Accomplice (deceased) *Vito Scalercio: Hitman (deceased) Victims *Davey Murdoch: Murder victim, New York gangster, executed by Al and Jimmy Darmody during the Hammonton hijacking *Simon: Murder victim, died days after the Hammonton hijacking of a shotgun blast to the stomach *Eddie Corrigan: Assault victim *Sheridan’s second: Murder victim, Chicago gangster, shot in the chest on orders from Johnny Torrio *Pius D'Alessio: Ordered death, killed by Richard Harrow, Philadelphia gangster *Ignacious D'Alessio: Ordered death, killed by Richard Harrow, Philadelphia gangster *Leo D'Alessio: Ordered death, killed by Jimmy Darmody, Philadelphia gangster *Sixtus D'Alessio: Murder victim, Philidelphia gangster, shot in the head on orders from Nucky Thompson and Arnold Rothstein *Joe Miller: Murder victim, Chicago gangster, Beaten to death for assaulting Jake Guzik *Masseria's men: Murder victim's, New York gangsters. executed by Al and Chalky white. Memorable Quotes *''"I'm makin' a statement!"'' *''"Maybe you didn't hear, but Colosimo retired on account of that bullet in his fucking head"'' *''"Yeah...But new year's ain't till midnight" (Resolution) *(trying to teach his son to fight) ''"Hit me tough guy. Come on. Come on hit me. Come on! Hit me. Come on tough guy hit me. Come on. What was that, huh? Come on hit me harder. What was that? Harder than that. Come on, put your hands up. Put your hands up. Put your hands up! Put both- like this in front of your face. In front of your face. Like this. Okay? You're gonna throw your punch- you're gonna throw your punch like BANG! Come on lemme see what you got, come on! COME ON! HIT ME! You gotta hit me- you gonna let people bully you?! Huh?! Come on and hit me, huh!... Come here. Come here. Come here. Shh. It's okay, Sonny. Shh come here. It's okay. Shh-shh it's okay come here come here. Come on. Papa's got you." ''(Blue Bell Boy) *"You wanna pick on people who can't defend themselves? Huh? Pay for his funeral." ''(Blue Bell Boy) *"We been on the road for 18 hours... I need a bath, some chow... and then you and me sit down, and we talk about who dies,eh?" Appearances External links *Al Capone on The Godfather Wiki. *Al Capone on Wikipedia Category:Al Capone Category:Catering Category:Characters Category:Chicago Category:Drivers Category:Gamblers Category:Gangsters Category:Historical figures Category:Italian people Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3